


Hinata Shouyou´s Return Home (Or The Mystery Of The Black Jackals New Spiker)

by ignisetsanguis



Series: our spring may be over, but summer has just begun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Post-Time Skip, Rated T for swearing, Social Media, basically people react to hinata after he joins the black jackals, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisetsanguis/pseuds/ignisetsanguis
Summary: Hinata had left Japan´s court behind without ever making himself know in the professional league. He returns with tacky souvenirs, more determination than ever and a mystery for the volleyball community to solve.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: our spring may be over, but summer has just begun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 426





	Hinata Shouyou´s Return Home (Or The Mystery Of The Black Jackals New Spiker)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language and the only experience I have writing are the formal essays I had to do in school.

Hinata Shouyou had conquered the hearts of a whole country, armed with nothing but sheer determination and stubbornness. He had fought on Rio´s beaches and under the gaze of the sun conquered fate. Brazil itself stood witness to the deficiencies he had buried deeper into the sands with every leap towards the sky.

Hinata Shouyou had become his own star.

However, Japan was still blissfully unaware of the addition gracing it´s skies. This would soon change.

* * *

**MSBY BLACK JACKALS** @msby_vball

The Black Jackals are happy to welcome our new spiker @ninjashouyou to the team! Check the current rooster out at blackpanthers.co.jp

[Image: Photograph of Hinata in the #21 jersey of the Black Jackals. He is grinning at the camera.]

* * *

**Bokutos hoe** @harukahoot

am i the only one who hasnt ever heard of the new msby spiker???

> **smol people rights** @adler5tan
> 
> i have never seen this man in my life before sir
> 
> **frogies** @vballstan
> 
> hes a real cutie though
> 
> **ushijima for president** @dangomonster
> 
> yall missn smth tho guy is like super tiny like im p sure my lil sis is taller

**frogies** @vballstan

Breaking News: Mystery SpikerTm apparently played with @tsu_kei on the same high school team

> **dont call me tsukki** @tsu_kei
> 
> welcome home shrimp, i guess @ninjashouyou
> 
> [Image: A selfie of Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Hinata. The latter is holding the camera while pulling a scowling Tsukishima down into the frame. Hinata is smiling over Yamaguchi´s shoulder. All of them are wearing their school uniforms.] [The tweet was published about a month ago.]

**frogies** @vballstan

me: excessively stalking vballers

my fbi agent: god not again please

* * *

Bokuto and Atsumu were already enough to deal with before the arrival of one Hinata Shouyou. While dealing with the two of them was already equivalent to trying to put out a rapidly spreading fire, Hinata´s presence doused the already burning ship in gasoline.

Usually, Sakusa would use his Saturday evenings after practice to catch up on chores missed during the week, create a meal plan for the coming days and write his shopping list accordingly. Occasionally Atsumu would join him later in his apartment to watch a movie together.

However, since Hinata had joined the team Sakusa had found himself more often than not attending the end-of-the-week gatherings of the Black Jackals.

This was precisely the younger spiker´s fault, because he made it impossible for Sakusa to slip out of the locker room unnoticed. Before Hinata´s arrival he was able to skip out on these meetings by simply disappearing before anyone could extend an invitation to him.

Sakusa tried to quickly gather his things in his bag, when he heard the rest of the team discussing plans for later.

"What about you, Omi-san?" Sakusa cursed quietly, Hinata had spotted him, _again_.

Atsumu immediately halted his conversation with Bokuto. "Yeah, wha´about ye, Omi-kun, anythin´ planned?" The asshole had the audacity to waggle his eyebrows at him.

"You should definitely come with us again, Omi-kun!" Bokuto´s shout drew the attention of the rest of the team. Meian was watching him expectantly.

Sakusa sighed in defeat. There was no slipping away this time.

* * *

**Shion Inunaki** @guarddog

Night out with the boys @msby_vball

[Image: The Black Jackals sitting around a bar table. Bokuto and Hinata are chugging their drinks, Thomas seems to be cheering them on. In the background Miya has an arm slung around Sakusa´s shoulder to seemingly pull him into the frame, he is looking away from to camera. Meian watches the group with a blank face.]

* * *

"Happy now?" Two girls took their seats on the stands of the Kamei Arena Sendai.

Haruka ignored the sarcasm in her friend´s voice. "Yes, thanks for asking, Mei-chan".

Mei threw her an annoyed look. "Was it really necessary to come here a whole hour before the match starts?"

"I told ya, those seats fill up quick and I need a good place to take pictures from-"

"To brag about on Twitter, I know," Mei interrupted the other girl with a sigh, before Haruka had the chance to start rambling. "Whatever, I´m getting some snacks."

She used the absence of her friend to post a quick update and check out the player´s profiles. Bokuto had posted a selfie of himself and the Jackal´s newest member, both of them grinning with excitement.

"Who´s the orange guy?"

Haruka let out a squeak "Fuck, don´t sneak up on me, Mei-chan!"

Mei passed her wordlessly some mochi. It was her friend´s own fault for not paying attention. "Well? Who is he, you talk about the other guy non-stop, but I don´t think you mentioned him before?"

"Oh, he´s the new guy. I don´t really know much about him, I don´t think he even played in a professional league before joining the Jackals."

"Huh, that´s kinda weird."

"Right! It´s also super hard to find anything online about that guy, expect some old videos from high-school tournaments, but nothing recent. That´s why I hope that they switch him in today, at least for a bit."

The two girls continued their conversation, while waiting for the match to begin.

* * *

**MSBY BLACK JACKALS** @msby_vball

Only a few minutes left until the MSBY VS Schweiden Adlers game begins! Watch the livestream here #JackalsVSAdlers

**ushijima for president** @dangomonster

when the curry king gets the first serve today is a good day to be an adlers stan #JackalsVSAdlers

> **ushijima for president** @dangomonster
> 
> lmao nvrmd 21 just crushed my hopes and dreams
> 
> **Bokutos hoe** @harukashoot
> 
> holY ShiT no21 just fucking received that like nothing my soul just ascended

**smol people rights** @adler5tan

Hoshiumi continues to be best boi #JackalsVSAdlers

> **frogies** @vballstan
> 
> I think you spelled hinata wrong

**meian is daddy** @meiansthighs

If Miya Atsumu doesn't get best server award this season im gonna riot #JackalsVSAdlers

**frogies** @vballstan

How anyone can not stan the absolute legend that is Hinata Shouyou after watching this match is beyond me #JackalsVSAdlers

**Volleyball Monthly** @volleymonthly

We congratulate the @msby_vball on their win against @schweidenadler. Check out our analysis of the game in the upcoming issue. #JackalsVSAdlers

**Author's Note:**

> This took way to long to format. I hope you enjoyed, don´t forget to leave kudos or a comment if you did.


End file.
